The fibrous product, possibly after further processing, forms a meat substitute product.
A method of this type is known from NL-C-1008364, in the name of A. C. Kweldam.
The said patent describes a method of the type described in the introduction for processing non-animal proteins, such as proteins derived from soya, rice, maize and the like, to form meat substitutes. It is assumed that the homogenous mixture as described above contains complexes of protein and hydrocolloid which precipitates with metal cations, which are precipitated in the form of fibres on account of the addition of a solution of a metal cation with a valency of at least 2.